Behind the Mask
by aadixon
Summary: At the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts while mourning the loss of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter stumbles across something that will change his life forever.; Harmony; AU at end of HBP; Written by AA & JB


**Behind the Mask**

 _Please See Profile For Disclaimer ...  
_

 **Chapter One: A Building Desire**

As the funeral ended, Harry slipped off away from the rest of the crowd back into the castle. He wanted to be left alone and knew that none there would give him that satisfaction. He had ended things with Ginny for her own safety and was sure that she would one day find a more suitable companion than him. For now, Harry had only one thing on his mind; find this R.A.B and destroy that locket. Ron and Hermione were both dead set that they would be accompanying him on his quest to find the remaining horcruxes, but he wondered if they truly understood what they were getting themselves into. They had not been with him as he and Dumbledore had entered the cave and encountered the many deadly snares that Voldemort had set for any that dare disturbed his soul.

Without even thinking, he had walked all the way up to the seventh-floor corridor where the familiar tapestry of the foolish wizard being beaten by goblins adorned the wall opposite of the Room of Requirement. Harry stared at the blank wall which had concealed the room for who knows how many years. He closed his eyes and began to pace back and forth in front of the wall, concentrating on a way to find the horcruxes and defeat Voldemort. Harry half expected the wall to remain as it was when he opened his eyes after the third pass, but instead beheld a door that was waiting to be opened. He pushed the door open and walked inside to find the room decorated in green banners that hung from the ceiling all around. The room was in a circular fashion and the floor looked to be made of marble which reflected the torches that hung from the walls, giving light to the room. Directly in the center stood a stone plinth covered in ancient runes. Upon the plinth was a single object that glistened in the fire light, giving off a green glow.

Harry slowly approached the plinth so that he could get a better look at the object. The room had never brought harm to him in any way before, so he did not feel fear from what it held within. He knew that Malfoy had used it to hide a way into the castle and that he had used it to hide Snape's old potions book, but this room looked to be much older and of an ancient time. When he finally edged close enough to see the object, he found that it was nothing more than an old wooden mask. The smile upon the mask reminded him of Fred and George Weasley. The markings upon the mask were none that he had ever seen before, though that wasn't truly saying much. A History of Magic wasn't his favorite book or subject and he had never studied Ancient Runes. Harry picked up the mask and turned it over in his hands. He mused as he wondered whether the Death Eaters got the idea for concealing their identity from things like this. He had asked the room to show him a way to find the horcruxes and defeat Voldemort, so maybe this mask held secrets that Hermione could decipher. He placed the mask inside his robes and left the Room of Requirement, still marveling at possibly how many different rooms it could become and how many other secrets the room could still hide.

The short walk to the Gryffindor common room allowed for his mind to wander back to the white tomb and the wizard he would never see again. From there, his mind shot to Snape, the wizard he desired to see most desperately. Hatred flooded Harry as he entered his dorm to finish packing his trunk. The thing that angered him most was how feeble he felt against Snape that night as he failed to even injure the great bat. He threw the mask into his trunk and slammed the lid, feeling no need to ask Hermione just now about the possibly useless trinket the room had given him. He felt no magic as he held it; saw no signs of hidden powers. Outside the room, it looked completely ordinary and old.

 **~~Ksam Eht Dniheb~~**

The train ride back to London was a very sober one, to say the least. Harry, Ron, and Hermione used the time to discuss who R.A.B could be, while repeatedly reading the letter over again. Unable to think of anything else, Harry conceded that the fake locket would continue to hold its secrets for now. Crabbe and Goyle slid past their compartment without even a glance inside. It seemed that without Malfoy, the two larger boys were lost and unable to focus. Harry shook his head and thought how sad it must be to be that thick.

Ron bid farewell to Harry and Hermione as they passed through the barrier at King's Cross Station; back to the muggle world. The Grangers gave him a cheery wave, which he returned as he heard his uncle's familiar, 'Oi, boy!'. Harry sighed, and he saw Hermione scowl at Vernon Dursley, which made him smile as he wondered what hex she was thinking about. Uncle Vernon tossed his trunk into the back seat and immediately ordered Harry to lock Hedwig's cage. Harry bit his lip and did so grudgingly. He kept reminding himself that Remus, Moody, and Mr Weasley had promised him that his stay at the Dursleys would be minimal. Mr Weasley would be coming a little later in the week to discuss the dangers and a plan to keep he and the Dursleys safe.

When they arrived at Number Four Privet Drive, Harry lugged his trunk and Owl upstairs, eyeing maliciously the many locks and cat door that decorated the door to his room. Back to his prison, he thought savagely. Night had fallen in earnest now, which meant that Hedwig's suffering had already began. He kicked open his trunk and was getting ready to dig out his Sneakerscope when he noticed something glowing under his shirts. He carefully extracted the green mask, which now seemed to be reflecting the surrounding light, but not glowing. As he held the mask, his breathing became very shallow and quick; his heartbeat slowly increasing the longer he looked at it. He felt as though the mask called to his soul, begging him to place it on his face. He barely noticed that he had raised the mask level with his head and had flipped it so that he was looking at the inside of the mask.

Before he realized what he had done, Harry placed the mask over his face. All at once, the mask felt as though it was attaching itself to his face. Harry struggled frantically against the mask, but before he could even scream the mask had completely encompassed his head. He dropped to his knees as he began to shake all over before spinning unnaturally on the spot, like an out of control top; purple smoke erupting all around him. When Harry opened his eyes again, he suddenly felt very powerful and free. He stood up and walked over to the tiny mirror on the wall to examine himself. Harry could barely see his face in the mirror, so he grabbed it off the wall and pulled. Amazingly, the mirror stretched into a full-length floor mirror. A crooked smile twisted his face as he looked at his reflection. Gone was the underfed Boy-Who-Lived; instead, there stood a healthy looking young man dressed in burgundy robes and wearing a green rubber mask.

"Mirror, mirror, on the floor, who the dashing-est wizard of all?" Harry sang. "Never-mind, I know the answer!"

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted from downstairs. "Chores!"

Harry picked up his glasses off the floor and tucked them inside his robes, realizing his eyesight was now a perfect twenty-twenty.

"Chores indeed," Harry mumbled aloud sadistically. "Coming Uncle Vernon!"

Harry bolted out the bedroom door and slid down the hand rail to the first floor. He whistled as he made his way into the sitting room.

"What are y-y—" Uncle Vernon began, trailing off as he got a look at Harry.

If Harry thought he had seen how red Uncle Vernon could turn, he was joyfully mistaken. Uncle Vernon's face mirrored Harry's robes, turning a bright burgundy color, and looked primed to explode.

"What the devil do—"

"Devil?" Harry interrupted. "My, my, my—what an interesting concept!"

Aunt Petunia screamed as her and Dudley entered the sitting room from the kitchen. Harry turned to see popcorn flying everywhere as Dudley tossed the bowl in fright. This made Harry smile an unnaturally wide smile as he pondered the fun he was about to have.

"Group hug!" Harry shouted in a deep voice as his arms stretched like rubber, encircling the Dursleys and dragging them to him.

The Dursleys whimpered and trembled as one in Harry's arms.

"Sir," Uncle Vernon stammered, "I don't know who you are, b-b-but I demand that you r-r-release us at once!"

Harry could hardly believe his ears. The Dursleys did not recognize him at all! It was almost too good to be true.

"What's the matter, Vernon my-boy," Harry drawled in a husky voice, "afraid of a little affection?"

"You're a freak! All you magical blokes are freaks!"

"Freak—is it?" Harry asked in a dangerous tone.

Harry flung his arms and the three Dursleys spun uncontrollably, before coming to a halt; bound to three chairs by ropes that covered them from shoulders to ankles. They looked too scared to speak, let alone yell so he did not bother to gag them. Harry looked around, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for his letter from the Ministry. After ten minutes past, he realized that it wasn't coming. ' _How was it that the Ministry didn't detect his magic now, when Dobby's magic was detected immediately_ ', pondered Harry.

"Let—Let us go!" Uncle Vernon stammered.

"So sorry, Vernon my-boy, but _first_ we're going to play a little game." Harry cooed, in a devilish tone. "Behold! The wheel of _doooooom_!" Harry dramatically pointed to the television.

Instantly, the television transformed into an enormous upright carnival wheel. Harry slid across the floor, grasping the top of the wheel with his left hand.

"We'll spin the wheel to see your fate. Each slot holds a different fate." Harry proclaimed, acting like a game show host. "Just to show that I'm a sporting man, there is a slot that sets you free."

Harry pulled a magnifying glass the size of his head from inside his robes and highlighted a slot on the wheel, roughly the size of a tooth pick that read, 'You Walk Free'. He shoved the magnifying glass back into his robes and held up a finger.

"Ladies first, Petunia dear!" Harry sang as Petunia wailed in terror.

Harry gave the wheel an almighty tug and the wheel spun incredibly fast. Terror iced the faces of the Dursleys as they watched the wheel spin, slowly coming to a stop on a slot containing only a single word, 'Kitty'.

Harry grinned unnaturally large. "Ooooooh, it's time to pet the kitty!"

Harry snapped his fingers and a large cage appeared in the dining room, crushing the table beneath it. Inside was a tiny kitten, sleeping soundly on a pillow. Petunia let out an almighty sigh.

"My mistake!" Harry roared, snapping his fingers again and Petunia screamed in terror.

The kitten was replaced instantly by a large Bengal tiger that growled hungrily.

"Much better!"

Harry snapped his fingers and the house was sealed tight with a silencing charm; the screams and roars contained within. Dudley was as white as a sheet but uttered not a sound; his mouth ajar in silent screams. Vernon looked from the tiger to Harry repeatedly as though it would make one of them disappear.

"Which hand will it be, Petunia? The right … or the left?"

Petunia struggled against the ropes that bound her. "No!"

"Come now, my dear," Harry sighed silkily. "We must not keep the pretty kitty waiting."

"Harry! Help!" Dudley screamed, looking towards the stairs.

Harry tilted his head to one side and stared at Dudley. "What did you say?"

"Harry will stop you! He saved me from those things and he'll stop you too! You're him! You're Lord whatever your name is!"

"No, Dudley my-boy, I'm not." Then and there, Harry realized exactly whom he was acting like. Lord Voldemort.

Harry snapped his fingers and the caged Bengal tiger disappeared. He then flopped down in a recliner and sighed again once more. No matter how much he hated the Dursleys for their ignorance, if Dudley thought him willing to save them, how then could he harm them. His anger and vengeance were for another, not them. He needed advice from someone; someone smarter and wiser than he; someone warm, kind, and pretty. A smile etched his face as his heart's desires unfolded within him. He quickly rose to his feet, causing the Dursleys to jerk.

"Dudley, my-boy, if Harry Potter would save you then who am I to torture you." Harry bowed to him. "Harry is gone but will return in the morning. Treat him well the rest of his stay or I will return."

Harry darted out of the sitting room and up the stairs into his room. There, he collected Hedwig and his Firebolt before bolting back down the stairs and out the front door.

"Meet me at Hermione's place, girl." Harry opened the cage to free his long-time companion.

Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately before taking flight. Harry mounted his Firebolt, then snapped his fingers, releasing the Dursleys from their bindings. As he kicked off from the ground and shot into the air like a bullet, he wondered what Hermione would say when she saw him.

 **~~Ksam Eht Dniheb~~**

Hermione picked at her food as she contemplated how to protect her parents. Muggleborn killings were steadily on the rise, despite the Ministry's attempts to protect them. She knew that the moment she didn't return to school, the Death Eaters would suspect her being with Harry and target her family.

"You okay, love?" Mrs. Granger asked, spying her daughter's lack of appetite.

Hermione looked up from her plate. "I'm alright, mum. Just not that hungry."

"Still upset over what happened to your Headmaster?"

"Yeah, a little daddy," Hermione sighed. "It just makes everything seem so uncertain."

Mrs. Granger reached over and patted her hand. "Professor McGonagall said your Headmaster was murdered by desperate people. That would make any sensible person uneasy."

"Speaking of sensible," Mr Granger interjected "we cannot possibly send you back to that school. I know you have many friends there, but surely their parents will be withdrawing them as well."

"I cannot abandon Harry, dad. He's my friend, not to mention the very person Voldemort and his Death Eaters are after. Besides, I'm sure that the Ministry will add security measures to the school to protect it."

Hermione couldn't let on, not even to her parents, that she, Ron, and Harry had no intentions of returning to Hogwarts.

"I think we should take a holiday in Australia and get away from this madness. The trip will give us a chance to relax, then when we return we can see what type of measures have been taken by the school and by the Ministry of Magic to protect the students."

"That sounds like a lovely idea, mum. Australia may just be the answer."

Mr. Granger clapped his hands together. "Okay then, we'll start packing tonight. I admit, I've always thought of retiring there someday. This will give us a chance to make the lay of the land."

' _Sorry mum and dad for what I must do_ ,' Hermione thought, fighting back tears.

 **~~Ksam Eht Dniheb~~**

As Harry flew high over London, mischievous ideas began to fill his head. Before he knew it, he was bolting for the channel below, a devious thought embedded in his mind. There was a ferry full of Muggle travelers in the channel, making its way to the opposite shore. Harry began to spin like a top in the air as he approached the ferry, giving off a trail of red smoke. In a matter of seconds, he resembled a large firework buzzing through the air, barreling for the ship. Passengers began to scream in fright as Harry whirled and spun in, out, and about the ship. Chaos was throughout and when Harry finally withdrew and barreled back up towards the sky, he looked back to see that the ship had begun going in circles in the channel; the ship's captain just as confused as his passengers. Harry howled with delight as he placed his broom back on course; homed in on the residence that belonged to the Grangers.

Suddenly, two cloaked and hooded wizards flew into view, possibly Death Eater scouts looking for signs of the Order or him. Harry could not resist; he had to find out.

"Party time!" Harry roared in a husky voice, pelting towards the figures.

He was on top of the two men, who were hovering in place, before they knew he was there.

"Excuse me gentlemen."

The two men turned around and Harry could see their faces. He immediately recognized the one wizard as Rookwood from the Department of Mysteries. He had tried to kill Hermione. Harry had never seen the other wizard before.

"Who the bloody hell are you and why is your face green?" Rookwood demanded.

"So sorry to disturb you gents, but I'm looking for my long-lost brother and I was wondering if you knew him. He has a white face, red eyes, no personality, not very bright, walks about looking clueless, and goes by the name Lord Voldemort."

Both men flinched at the sound of his name.

"How dare you insult the Dark Lord!" Rookwood roared, he and his fellow wizard withdrawing their wands.

"Oh good! You know him!" shouted Harry, smiling broadly.

Harry snapped his fingers and the two wizard's wands turned into snakes. The Death Eaters dropped their wands in horror.

"What manner of magic is this?" roared Rookwood.

"Two things, boys!" shouted Harry. "First, tell old Voldy that he's no longer the best looking faceless bald wizard in town! Second, you boys need a bath!"

Harry snapped his fingers again and both Death Eater's brooms nosedived for the channel. Harry could hear them screaming all the way down until he heard the splash.

"Gotta work on that entry, fellas!" shouted Harry as he shot off like a bullet towards his destination; his insane laugh filling the skies as he went.

 **~~Ksam Eht Dniheb~~**

Hermione steadied her nerves, preparing to do the unthinkable. She knew that it was for the best. Her parents' safety had to be assured.

"Hermione, dear?"

Hermione jerked. "Yes, mum?"

"Dear, I thought that you'd be upstairs packing. Don't tell me you've already swished everything into a suitcase."

Hermione rolled her eyes. The word 'swish' had become her mother's way of describing magic ever since they first received her letter to Hogwarts. "No mum. I'm getting ready to head up and pack."

"Okay. Well, hurry. You know how your dad is when he decides to do something. He's already made arrangements for Dr. Priddy to cover while we're gone."

"I'm well aware, mum," Hermione nodded, smirking at how much she could be like him.

She wasn't lying to her mother. She had every intention of packing; just not for Australia. As she started up the stairs, her mind focused once again, the doorbell rang. Her mum turned and looked back.

"Hermione be a dear and see who that is."

Hermione sighed. "Yes, mum." Marching towards the front door she muttered, "Better not be a salesperson." Reaching inside her pocket she gripped her wand, just in case, and opened the door. "Hell—"

The view that met her eyes forced her to take a step back to keep from falling over. Instinctively, her wand was drawn and pointed, though no spell came to mind. Before her stood what, she could only comprehend as a cartoon character come to life! A man, wearing a strange green mask that covered his entire face and burgundy wizard robes, stood there smiling at her. His colors were so vibrant that her eyes nearly watered.

"Hell? A rather rude greeting, but from someone as lovely as you, I shall try not to be offended." He snapped his fingers and a single long-stemmed rose appeared in his hand. "Excuse me for dropping by unexpectedly, mademoiselle, but I simply had to see you."

The man's voice was deep and familiar. It called to Hermione.

"Do I know you?"

"Look deep within your heart, for that is where you shall find me." His face broke into a smile that literally stopped less than an inch from his eyes. His brilliant green eyes.

She gasped as he offered her the rose. As though she needed confirmation, Hedwig swooped in, perching herself on his outstretched arm.

"Hello there Hedwig, my falcon of flight."

"Harry? Is that you?"

"Ah, mademoiselle, you have searched and have found me."

The man bowed, and Hedwig immediately flew to the nearest tree. They both watched as the man reached up and gripped the back of the mask. Suddenly, the air was wrenched apart with the sound of thunder. The man shouted, but as he did, his voice morphed. Moments later, Harry stood before her, holding a wooden mask and looking as though he might faint.

"Harry!"

Hermione grabbed him, preventing him from falling off the stoop, and allowing him to slide down the side of the door frame. His eyelids fell shut and he was completely unresponsive.

"Hermione? Dear Lord!" Hermione's dad rushed down the stairs and to her aide. "Is he okay?"

Hermione tried to fight back the fear in her voice. "I don't know, dad."

"Quickly, grab his legs. Let's get him to the sofa."

Hermione grabbed his legs while her father gripped Harry under the arms and hoisted him up. Hedwig swooped inside, just as the front door slammed shut.

 **~~Ksam Eht Dniheb~~**

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He could feel his pillow beneath his head. "It had just been a dream," he muttered, reaching for his glasses but the nightstand wasn't there. He tried to sit up, only to have a hand push him back down by the shoulder.

"Looking for these, young man?" an unfamiliar male voice asked.

Harry immediately went for his wand, but it wasn't in his pocket.

"Easy, Harry. You're safe."

"Hermione?"

Someone placed his glasses on his face and the world swam into view. "Your vision truly is awful."

"Hermione, dear. What a thing to say!"

Realizing now that he was lying on a sofa, he looked up to see an older version of Hermione smiling at him from over its back.

"It's okay, mum. Harry knows I'm just having a go at him."

"You gave us a scare, young man." This time, Harry could clearly see where the male voice was coming from.

The man possessed a kind face, though his stature and posture reminded Harry of a soldier. Glancing around, he spotted his wand lying on nearby table, along with a green wooden mask and a long-stemmed rose. His mouth gaped as memories flooded his mind. His eyes darted to Hermione, who sat at the end of the sofa, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

Harry swung his legs off the sofa, coming to a full sitting position. A smile curved her father's face and he felt his face burn.

"We're proud to finally meet you, young man," her mother chimed in. "Hermione has told us so much about you." She circled around from behind the sofa and sat across from them on the love seat. "My name is Danielle, and this is my husband, Eugene."

As if on command, Hermione's father took a seat next to her mother.

"Now, besides coming to see our daughter," Harry watched his eyes drift to the rose before returning to rest on Harry, "what else has brought you here? Not many of our guests collapse upon arrival."

Harry rubbed his face with his hand. 'Bloody hell! What a first impression! Way to go, Harry!' "My apologies, Mr. Granger. I haven't been exactly feeling myself today, and the trip here must have made it worse. I haven't really been sleeping well since …"

"It's perfectly alright, dear," Mrs. Granger interjected. "Death can be trying on the best of us. It often brings emotions and feelings to the surface that sometimes," her eyes grazed the rose, "we ourselves aren't aware of."

Hermione cleared her throat loudly.

Mr. Granger stood up. "I believe that we've embarrassed our daughter enough for the evening." He crossed the room and extended his hand. "Young man, it's been a pleasure meeting you. My wife and I have some packing to finish. We'll leave you two to talk. No rushing away."

Harry shook his hand. "Thank you, sir."

Mrs. Granger joined her husband, shaking Harry's hand as well. "Such a well mannered young man. We'll be upstairs if you need us."

Harry watched as she took hold of her husband's hand, heading towards the stairs, and only pausing to pat Hermione on the shoulder. He waited until they were out of earshot.

"You have really nice parents, Hermione." Hermione was still pink, and he knew he had a lot of explaining to do. "Um …"

"Harry, where did that mask come from?"

* * *

 **A/N: First installment of Behind the Mask! Hope you enjoyed! Please review.**

 **I know we've got a lot of stories on the burners, but this is one that's been running around for quite some time now. If we don't give it some attention soon, it's going to start screaming! My dad wrote the first part and I wrote the second. Together, we're going to finish the other chapters.**

 **We'd like to thank Critters at Play for being beta. All the mistakes are his! ;) Next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
